High Stakes
by Quills
Summary: Our fav couple is trying to settle yet another arguement...lets see how they do it...I'm back true believers with more T/T Trek Smut!!!


High Stakes  
By Quills  
  
Trip Tucker looked at the ship's resident Vulcan and frowned. "I'm telling ya T'Pol, Vulcans don't know what  
it's like ta take risks."  
  
The Vulcan science officer eyed him with what could only be considered annoyance. "I assure you Commander,   
Vulcan's take risks when we deem it necessary. Unlike humans, who engage in reckless and dangerous ventures at an   
alarming rate."  
  
The two officers were engaged in what had come to be a regular round  
of arguments aboard Enterprise. By now, the ship's crew had grown so accustomed to the disagreeable   
"couple" and their constant arguing,  
That if there were…in the complete unlikely hood….a cessation of their  
argumentative nature… the crew would no doubt fear that the universe  
itself was about to fall back in on itself.  
  
"I just wish I could prove ta ya how wrong you are. I'd love a chance ta show you just how much risk takers  
humans are."  
  
T'Pol stopped and turned to face Tucker "Perhaps there is." She said eyeing the Commander thoughtfully.   
  
Tucker looked at her questioningly. He could tell she had something interesting in mind, but he wasn't sure   
what it was. He would never admit it, but he liked that about her. She always had him guessing.  
  
"What ya got in mind?"  
  
"I have been studying the ship's database on human recreation. As you recall  
I informed the Captain that crew efficiency is markedly down."  
  
Tucker shook his head with exasperation. "Three percent, T'Pol"   
  
Ignoring the Engineers obvious annoyance, T'Pol continued. "In studying  
human forms of recreation I came across a subject called "games of chance".  
  
A small smile played across Tucker's face. "Cards?"  
  
"Yes." She replied. "More specifically, 'Poker'. I believe it is a suitable  
means for us to settle our disagreement in a safe environment."  
  
It WAS a perfect way to settle their argument thought Tucker. They could both demonstrate their skill   
and ability to take "risks" without either doing something that might get them killed. Neither was inclined to   
die to prove their point. It was completely logical, but then he expected no less from her.  
  
"Ok…I'm game." He said smiling. "Uh...no pun intended."  
  
"Indeed." She replied doubting it very much. "Shall we schedule  
a time to engage in our experiment?"  
  
"Experiment?" he said with scowl. "I thought we were playin cards."  
  
"With a purpose, Commander." She responded. "The purpose being to   
demonstrate the error in your notion of my people's inability to take risks."  
  
"Ok, call it what ya want."   
  
"We need to select a suitable time."  
  
"Anytime suits me." He said in defiantly.  
  
"Is 0730 hours tonight acceptable?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm not on duty."  
  
"I also suggest we pick a suitable venue. I believe my quarters are appropriate."  
  
Trip Tucker looked at her with a hint of surprise. He had only been in her quarters once before. The  
thought of going there again made him uncomfortable. It wasn't as if he would do anything inappropriate.  
He was an officer. He just felt uncomfortable and he wasn't sure why.  
  
"Why your quarters?"  
  
"0730 is the most active period for recreational activities aboard ship.  
We would find it difficult locating a suitable venue in which to  
engage in our experiment. Our only option is either your quarters or  
mine."  
  
"Like I said…why your quarters?" he said as unimaginable thoughts of the two of them 'involuntarily' raced   
through his fevered brain.  
  
She paused for a moment wrinkling her nose. "To be frank Commander, your quarters...smell…no offense."  
  
"Oh…." He said sounding almost disappointed. "Well I guess it's ok then."  
  
"Then we are agreed to meet in my quarters at 0730?"  
  
"Fine, it's a date."  
  
T'pol looked at him with a raised brow. In her first year aboard Enterprise she had picked up several Earth   
phrases and meanings.   
  
Trip Tucker looked at her with embarrassment. "I-I mean…well…you know what I mean." He stammered trying   
to cover up for his previous slip.  
  
She looked at him for a few more moments before speaking. He wasn't sure why, but he was pretty certain  
she was enjoying seeing him on the hot seat.  
  
"Then I shall see you tonight." She said taking her leave.  
  
*******************  
  
0730 hours……….  
  
Trip Tucker arrived outside T'Pol's quarters. For some reason he couldn't  
shake the nervous feeling he was having. He was just playing a game of cards with her for god sakes.   
So why were his palms sweating? He took a deep breath…exhaled…and then push the chime. A voice bad him enter  
And he cautiously proceeded through the sliding doors.  
  
T'Pol was kneeling on the floor in front of a small table which had  
a deck of cards sitting on it. Trip Tucker looked down at her.  
She was not in her standard uniform dress. She was wearing a cream  
colored tunic which hung over the dark brown pants she had on.   
He couldn't help noticing how good she looked in it. Then again, he had the feeling she would look good in anything.  
  
"Good evening Commander."  
  
"T'Pol," he replied with a nod.  
  
She held out her hand, motioning him to take a seat.  
As he did so she observed him. He was wearing a loose fitting  
long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up. A contradiction in  
fashion apparel she thought.   
  
Once Trip was seated she spoke. "I have given our 'game' more consideration."   
  
Tucker waited for more, but when it was not forth coming "And?"  
  
"And I find the stakes to be insufficient." said T'Pol as she eyed Tucker. "If we are to observe a true   
demonstration of risk taking, on both our parts, then we must both have something of value to lose. These colored   
chips are of no value to either of us and though they represent fictitious wealth on both our parts…it is fictitious   
none the less."Tucker shook his head in agreement "Point taken...but what else can we use for wagerin?"   
  
"In my research on 'games of chance' I came across several variations   
of Poker." explained T'Pol " One such variation involved the substitution of currency with one's garments   
as the method of placing bets. This facilitated a more realistic aspect to the game since each participant's  
dignity was in direct jeopardy to the wager they were willing to risk."  
  
Trip Tucker looked down at the Vulcan in shock. "Strip Poker?! Your suggstin' we play strip poker?"  
  
"Yes" said T'pol flatly.  
  
Trip looked at her with a frown. Did she have any idea why humans played   
this variation of the game? Probably not he mused. She probably found it to be some kind of logical  
solution to bring more realism to the game. Still, he wasn't comfortable with the idea of getting naked with   
T'Pol. Not that he would be the one losing his clothing. True, he had seen more of her than anyone else on  
board ship...with the exception of the Doc, but that was in the decon chamber and they weren't exactly  
on a friendly basis at the time. He didn't take the time to let it sink in how spectacular she looked. However,  
thinking back reminded him just HOW spectacular she was. Every curve…every   
hollow…Trip snapped out of his day dream. He could already feel a burning sensation between his legs.  
This was not going to work.  
  
"I don't know T'Pol" said Trip shaking his head as he stood up. " I don't think this is such a good idea."  
  
"Was it not your idea to prove that Vulcans avoid risk?" she reminded him "Are you now conceding   
that Vulcans are capable of taking greater risk than humans."  
  
That was all it took. She had baited him and he took it…hook, line and sinker.  
  
"Fine, deal the cards out." said Trip with a false sense of bravado.  
  
She gestured for him to take his place once again across from her at the small table she had been kneeling at.  
  
"You deal, I'll cut." Said Tucker.  
  
T'Pol looked at the Engineer questioningly. "What will you be cutting."  
  
Trip looked at her with annoyance. "The cards."  
  
"With what will you be cutting them." She asked.  
  
Trip sighed…one of these days…right out an airlock, he thought.  
  
"Never mind, just deal the cards." He said with exasperation.  
  
T'Pol dealt them each an opening hand. Trip picked his cards up and   
eyed them cautiously….a pair of two's…Damn! He thought. He looked at the cards and tried to   
determine if she was up to anything. He was pretty sure she wasn't even capable of cheating,   
but he wasn't about to take a chance.  
  
"Ok, I'll open the bid with...my watch." He said as he took it off and dangled the object in front of her.  
  
She eyed him with consternation.   
  
"What? I'm wearin it." He said defensively.  
  
"Commander, please restrict your wagers to articles of clothing."   
  
"Ok...fine…I'll bet me boots." he told her "Happy?"  
  
"That will be satisfactory." she responded. " I shall see your boots."  
  
"How many cards will you have?" she asked him.  
  
"I'll take five." He said.  
  
She dealt him his cards. "I will take three."  
  
They both looked at their cards for a few moments.  
  
"Please show your cards." she told him  
  
"Pair of two's." said Trip as he laid his cards down.  
  
"I have two sixes and two tens. I believe that exceeds your hand. Your boots please."  
  
He looked at her for a moment. He was sure she enjoyed that. "Fine, here ya go." He said as he   
surrendered his boots. "Deal again."  
  
"Very well." She said as she placed the boots next to her, but stopped as she wrinkled her nose.   
She pushed the boots several inches from the table and then proceeded to deal again.  
  
Trip Tucker just rolled his eyes and picked up his cards. "Not again" he thought. 'nothing!".   
  
"I shall wager my boots again." She said.  
  
"That sounds like a real risk." chided Tucker. "Playin it safe with your boots again."  
  
She responded with a raised brow. "So says the man who just lost his."  
  
"Fine, I'll bet my shirt." He said in annoyance. God he hated it when she was right!  
  
"I'll take 6 cards." He told her.  
  
She eyed him in mock surprise.  
  
"Just give me the cards." He told her not hiding his annoyance.  
  
She dealt him the cards. "I will take 4."  
  
He still had nothing. His luck was at an all time low he thought to himself.   
He would have to try something the Vulcan wouldn't expect.   
  
"I'll raise my undershirt." He said bluffing.  
  
T'Pol raised a brow and looked at her cards for a moment and then back at Tucker.  
  
She's gonna cave. He could see it. It would be a cold day in hell when a Vulcan could out bluff a human.   
  
"I shall see your undershirt with my tunic." She responded as hell apparently had frozen over.  
  
"God dammit!" he thought.  
  
She laid her cards down. "Two threes Commander."  
  
She called his bluff. He couldn't believe it.   
  
"Your shirt Commander" she told him. "Both of them."  
  
Trip Tucker unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the Vulcan. He then proceeded to pull off his   
tank top revealing his bare muscular chest. He tossed the other shirt to her as well. She folded   
both garments and laid them next to his boots patting them gently as she did so. Tucker looked at  
her for a moment. He was half naked and she hadn't lost a sock. He was completely annoyed with   
her…but at the same time he realized that he had found a whole new appreciation   
for the Vulcan. He had a weakness for woman who  
could hold their own with him. He wondered if she could drink him under the table as well.  
  
T'pol dealt the cards once more and they both picked up their hand.  
  
Tucker was hoping his luck would change. If it didn't he'd be   
stark naked inside of four more hands tops. That's when lady luck  
smiled on him. A pair of aces!  
  
"I'll bet my pants." He said  
  
"Very well, I shall see your pants. How many cards do you wish?"  
  
"I'll take three."  
  
T"pol proceeded to deal him his cards. "I will take three as well."  
  
Trip picked up his cards….two Kings!  
  
T'Pol laid her cards down. "A pair of tens."  
  
"Read em and weep." he said as he beamed a smile. "Kings and aces"  
  
T'pol looked at him quizzically. He wasn't sure if it was her lack of comprehension at what he had   
said or her dismay at the fact that he had finally won a hand.  
  
"Ok" he said still smiling "Lets have em."  
  
T'Pol stood up and remained motionless for a moment. Trip thought that   
she was going to quit the game now that her luck had run out. However,   
his faith in her obstinance, along with her unfastening her pants, convinced him the game was still on.   
She let the pants fall to the ground revealing her   
long smooth legs. Trip swallowed hard and made sure his jaw was not  
hanging open. She bent down slowly to pick up the pants. This gave him a long glance at her ample cleavage   
as her tunic shirt hung low. He averted his eyes quickly when she straightened up. She took the pants and   
folded them neatly   
laying them on the table and sat back down on the floor.  
  
As she began dealing the cards she posed a question. "Do you find them attractive, Commander?"   
  
"Do I find what attractive?" he asked.  
  
"My breasts, Commander." she replied " I could not help notice that your gaze lingered on them when   
I bent down to pick up my pants."  
  
"Oh my god" he thought "She actually noticed."  
  
Trip Tucker felt like a kid who just gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He could try to deny it,   
for all the good it would do him. Besides, if he didn't know better he would swear she was getting some   
perverse pleasure out of seeing him squirm.   
  
"I was jus makin sure you weren't cheatin" he said. "I was just keepin my eye  
on you."  
  
"Really Commander, to insinuate that I would be deceptive and "cheat" as you put it does a   
great disservice to me." she told him " I am a Vulcan and we…"  
  
"Ok...Ok" he interrupted " I was lookin at your breasts…satisfied?! Can we   
get on with the game now?"  
  
She looked at him for a moment before responding.   
  
"Very well." she said "I believe it is your turn to deal the cards."  
  
Trip Tucker reshuffled the deck and dealt the cards out.  
He picked up his cards. Lady luck was apparently still  
With him…three eights and a pair of queens.  
  
T'Pol was fairing better than the last hand. She had pairs fives.  
She looked up at the Commander trying to gauge his facial expression.  
She could not glean anything of value. He clearly had what players of this  
Game called a 'poker face'  
  
"I'll take two."  
  
"I shall take three." She responded.  
  
Tucker's situation hadn't changed, but he still had a solid hand.  
It was time to show the lady Vulcan what the meaning of risk   
Was. "I'll raise ya my socks and my underwear."  
  
T"pol did not attempt to hide her surprise. If Commander tucker lost this hand he would forfeit the game as   
he would be out of garments. She looked at her cards. She considered the situation for a moment.  
Her cards had not improved. She still only had a pair of fives. Logic dictated that she retire from this hand.   
However, she had suggested this game for a specific purpose. To seek the safe route now would go against that purpose.  
After all, she was risking much.  
  
"I will see your undergarment and socks with my bra and socks."  
  
"Ok…let's see em."  
  
She laid her cards down for Tucker to view...a pair of fives. He was grinning ear to ear.  
  
"I do believe I got ya beat." He said laying down his cards.   
  
T'Pol did not even bother to look at the cards. She removed her socks and   
Then stood up and slowly removed her tunic which had been covering   
most of her body since she lost her pants.  
  
As she removed her tunic, Tucker swallowed hard. Her ample cleavage was exposed in a simple black bra. He smiled slightly. It suited her he thought….simple, but elegant.   
  
She turned towards Tucker. "Commander, would you assist me with the removal of my undergarment?"  
  
Trip Tucker looked at her for a moment before standing up. Was she trying to  
beguile him with feminine charm? If she was, it was working.  
He moved towards her slowly…her back facing him.  
  
"Please undo the clasps." She instructed as she tilted her head in his direction.  
She looked up at him as he struggled with her clasps. His eyes glanced at  
Her and for a moment they met. Just then he succeeded in undoing the clasps freeing her bra and   
the ample breasts they held.  
  
T'pol turned around, facing Trip. She allowed her arms to fall to her waste,   
taking her bra with them. She pursed her lips as she looked at Trip Tucker  
who was taking in 'the view'.   
  
"Commander, is something wrong?" she asked in almost sultry tone.  
  
"Wrong?" he stammered "What could be wrong?"  
  
"I see." she said cocking one eye. " Thank you for your assistance. Now, shall we finish our game?"  
  
They both took their seats for what Trip was certain was the last time.  
He didn't know why, but he was certain she was going to lose…and  
It frightened and exhilarated him at the same time.  
  
He dealt the cards. Neither of them bothered to bet. T"pol  
Had only her thin black panties between her and her  
Birthday suit.   
  
"How many cards?"  
  
"None" She said.  
  
None he thought…none...he looked at his own cards…a pair of threes.  
He had been so certain. Then he looked up at T'Pol who was staring directly  
at him. The look in her eyes said it all. He swallowed hard.  
  
"I don't need any cards either." He said.  
  
"What do you have?"  
  
He laid his cards down. "Pair of threes."  
  
She looked down at the table as she gently laid her own cards  
Down...nothing...absolutely nothing. He looked at her as she  
gently rose.  
  
Tucker was still holding his cards when she rose. He stood up as well   
and watched her remove her panties. This officially made her completely  
naked…completely naked in front of him.  
  
"She walked towards him slowly, holding her panties up for him to see. "I believe this signifies the end of our game…'Trip'."  
  
She stood inches from him. He was throbbing and he was certain she knew it. Unfortunately he wasn't sure what she was feeling. He looked at her face for a sign. She looked back and could see the question in his own expression. She raised her brow and gave him a small smile. His mouthed dropped wide open and his cards fell from his hand.   
  
"Aren't you going to claim your…'winnings'?" she asked him.  
  
He tried to say something. "I…" but he was tongue-tied.   
  
"Perhaps you don't wish your winnings." She said as she started to turn away.  
  
He grabbed her and pulled her close. "No more games T'Pol." He said swallowing hard as he looked into her eyes..  
  
She arched her eyebrow lasciviously. "The game is over Trip." She said as she slowly slid her arm   
around his neck. They both looked at one another for a moment before their lips pressed together   
in a passionate embrace. He let his lips part as her tongue cautiously explored in the first moments.  
Soon both their tongues lightly danced across one another.  
  
Trip Tucker pulled back with ragged breath. "You planned this didn't ya?"  
  
Cocking a brow she responded. "What makes you think I would engage in such a risky undertaking?"  
  
He swallowed again. "Because…because I was wrong about you…I'm sorry."  
  
She brushed a lock of hair away from his face. "Don't be, you were almost  
right."  
  
He looked at her confused.  
  
"Trip…I-I have grown quite fond of you these past ten months I have served on Enterprise." She said   
as she looked down averting her eyes. "I have contemplated telling you, but I-I was uncertain if you   
reciprocated. I know you don't readily trust my people…or…"  
  
"Don't say it darlin…don't say it. I trust YOU with my life."  
  
She looked up at him.   
  
"I'd trust ya with my heart." He added  
  
Now it was her turn to swallow hard.   
  
Trip Tucker leaned close…their breath intermingled. She could see  
the tender look in his features just before he kissed her. She closed her eyes  
and surrendered herself to this illogical…emotional...volatile…caring…handsome…brilliant human that,  
for all the logic and discipline that 5000 years had brought her, she was falling completely and totally   
in love with. Their game may have ended  
but the start of something far greater was about to begin.  
  
THE END 


End file.
